


The Light Loves the Dark

by JJWay



Series: Troubled Minds are Never Housed in Stable People [6]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Probably OC, Sixth Sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWay/pseuds/JJWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year 11 was bringing on new things for everyone at Marvel, not only Cabal, as Ivan, Eddie and Felicia broaden their horizons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Loves the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write a Marcia and Loki story before I posted this one, but I haven't got round to it and this has been sitting on my computer for ages. I don't expect many people to read it, because Ivan is pretty much OC'd to hell. I don't even know when Ivan and Felicia became a couple in the Troubled Mind Universe, but I like them together anyway.

Space. A never ending sea of sparkling darkness. Looking at it from the surface of Earth it was black, dotted with white spots, but to be in the midst of it, on the edge of a galaxy, staring at the swirl of impossible colour. Or to be close enough to the sun to see it's solar loops, and see the surface dance upon itself. To float in front of Stephen's Quintet. To visit Vega, and see her husband Altair across the Milky Way. To witness the bright blast of a supernova. To stare into the heart of a black hole, to watch as a planet falls in and to see nothing. To explore further and further away from Earth, that you end up lost, go insane at the vast magnificence of it all and realise you are less than a speck within the constantly expanding universe.

A pair of eyes snap open, and black iris stare ahead blankly. The white ceiling provided a comfort others wouldn't understand. The drain of colour spread across to the walls, and the carpet. The male lying on his back had insisted it all be white; white was solid. He'd also insisted on having the smallest room in the whole house. However they hadn't had one small enough and his parents had had to a put up a wall, making the once large room, two quite small rooms, one now a bedroom and the other a bathroom.

Ivan Lang sat up in his bed to reveal his back drenched in sweat, and as he did tears spilled from his eyes as gravity pulled them down his face. He didn’t bother wiping the liquid from his face. Ivan swung his legs out of bed and made his way to his adjoining bathroom. He made quick work of removing his clothing and jumping in the shower, ready to freshen his currently clammy body. As the water pelted down upon him, Ivan not once shut his eyes, no matter how much it stung.

After his shower Ivan re-entered his room to get dressed. Then came the most important part of his morning. Ivan stood in front of his bookcase, rammed full of mythology and positivity nonsense, all brought for him by Persephone and Abaddon Lang. With parents named like that it was no wonder he and his twin sister Marcia were so strange. Ivan pulled out one titled 'The Wonders of Space', a thick book where the front cover had been completely tipec'd over and opening it up revealed the inside cut out. In its place the book was stored with a lighter, rizzler, a plastic herb grinder and a small bag of green buds. Ivan brings the book to his desk where he proceeds to roll himself enough joints to last him through the day. It only takes one puff on his first smoke for his mouth to break into a smile for the first time that day, and for him to allow his eyes the simple pleasure of blinking.

 

Ivan makes his way through the large house towards the kitchen once he's done. The rest of the house is mostly a mahogany colour, in a great contrast to his room. Once within the kitchen, Ivan can see his twin already sat at the table down the hallway. He quickly puts together a bowl of cereal to go join her. "Hello Ivy," Marcia greets gently. It was always the highlight of Ivan's morning to see what his sister had decided to wear. Today her dress was short at the front and long at the back, with long sleeves that were tight down her arms and opened up at the wrists. It was mostly made of black Broderie Anglais, with a purple lining underneath. Ivan couldn't say it was the best thing she'd ever worn.

"Morin' Marcy," his own voice is not as smooth and elegant as hers. Instead it's rough, and yet still floats from his mouth like smoke, revealing his bloodline, filled with generations of the ridiculously rich. "How are-"

"I can smell it on you already." Marcia interrupts, her matching black eyes flashing dangerously, "why do you do this to yourself?"

"You know why," he answers while his own eyes smile maddening back at her, "my mind doesn't deal with this," he throws his arm out, motioning at seemingly nothing at the other side of the room, "quite as well as yours does, dear sister." Marcia stares sadly at her brother, who ignores her in favour of scooping his cereal into his mouth. It's not long till her eyes stray over to the space Ivan was motioning towards. She waves her hand dismissively at the empty space, before consuming her own meal.

 

Ivan dejectedly sits down in his seat for the first lesson of the day, Maths with Miss Ross, with his eyes half closed. It looks like he's glaring. Maybe that's why people think he's unapproachable. Maybe that's why he only has two friends, Thanos and Eddie, and his sister doesn't count. Truth is though, his eyes are just sore. He doesn't like to blink.

Ivan nods his head in greeting as Eddie enters the room and sits next to him. He's not sure why/when he became friends with Eddie. He was part of Spider, and during the whole four years they'd been sharing classes they barely spoke, and now they sit next to one another in every class, and sometimes hang out after school. The same could be said for Marcia and Loki, they'd suddenly become lovely dovey. "Alright, Ivy?" His sister's nickname, like his social grace, had also spread during year 11, and this he didn't much like. "Wanna blink for me today? Your eyes are already red." Ivan would glare at him if he could, but he can't narrow his eyes any further.

"Get lost, Venom," he snips back using his own nickname which had randomly appeared. Ivan's half sure it'd come from Wade.

Speaking of Wade; class had still yet to start and Ivan's classmates were still making there way in, and right now one of those were the aforementioned. "Guess what?" The hyperactive male shouts, running straight over to Task's desk.

"Charlie and Peter broke up!" Eddie answers, happy with himself for ruining Wade's news, who in turn pouts and moves round to slouch in his seat next to Task.

"I didn't hear him," Ivan hears Task whisper, "what's the news?" Ivan turns his head round just in time to see Wade's face light up.

It must be nice to have someone like that. It was trying to find someone who loves your imperfections. Marcia had Loki, and Thanos actually. If his sister could have two why couldn't he find one? Not to say that he was too bitter, Ivan loved his sister too. There was no one he loved more, no one he liked more, and maybe that was something to do with them being twins, because he knew Marcia felt the same way. Their grandmother, Demeter, had once said to them that twins in a past life were lovers who had committed suicide together, and that's why they were so close. What could Ivan say, his family always said the most delightful things.

 

What was it that people liked about Peter Parker? Ivan wonders during lunch a few days later. He'd had Gwen Stacy, MJ Watson, Charlie Cooper, everyone knew Wade liked him, and now this! Galaxy were sat with Cabal today. Ivan was staring across the canteen when Felicia Hardy walked in and went straight for Spider's table, this wasn't odd of course, she was a part of Spider. No, his eyes only followed her as movement in his peripheral vision. But then she didn't sit down, instead she stood opposite Peter.

"Hey," Ivan interrupts the table's conversation, nods over at Spider and an extra eight pair of eyes turn to watch as the third and last girl of Spider begins to ask out the not so amazing Peter Parker.

"What is it about him?" Task angrily repeats Ivan's own previous thought.

"Bitch," Wade mutters under his breath. Then, in an odd twist turn of events, Harry stands up from his chair to interrupt the scenario.

"No!" He exclaims in answer to Felicia's confession, leaving the white haired girl perplexed as he then turns to his best friend. "I can't keep sitting back and watch as you continue to date someone else!"

"Double bitch," Wade mutters once again as Harry takes Pete's face in hand and kisses him. Absolutely ridiculous.

Ivan can't help but feel sorry for Felicia as she quickly exits the room, but as Emma helpfully points out, "why would she ask him out in front of everyone?"

 

"What do you think of Gwen?" Venom randomly whispers during Art.

"I can't say I've thought of her." Ivan blandly replies.

"Do you think I have a chance with her?" It's no secret, Ivan's sure, that Venom and Gwen have a thing for one another; so at that moment Ivan's urge to hit his friend doesn't ease, and as a result he smacks Venom upside the head. "What was that for?" The blonde exclaims.

"Just for being an idiot," he replies calmly.

Venom rubs the back of his head with a scowl. "Well, I'm going with her to the cinema tonight, want to come with?"

"No," he answers flatly. "I'm not going to be a 3rd wheel. Why don't you spend the time alone asking her out?"

"Think she'll say yes?" Ivan doesn't reply, he just hits his stupid friend again.

 

Ivan finds himself that night instead walking through Brooklyn on his own. He had to get out of the house, as much as he loved his sister to hell and back, she could get on his nerves. Marcia could get a little over caring sometimes. So he had wandered from his neighbourhood and followed his feet from then on. It was dark when he started the way back. Looking up at the sky Ivan smiled when he was greeted with not a single star.

His head snapped down again when he heard a female voice shout not too far in front of him. He followed the noise curiously, readying himself for a fight.

He stopped in front of the ally way as the situation began to unfold before him. One of his classmates was pinned against the wall by a boy he didn't recognise. Felicia his mind supplied from the long white hair which was currently in this stranger's grasp. Ivan didn't give himself anymore time to analyse the situation. Instead with a frown on his face stormed over to the assailant.

The guy pulled back slightly when he saw Ivan making his way over. He held up one hand but the other still clasped onto Felicia's hair. "Listen pal," he began with an annoyed tone. Ivan didn't give him chance to finish as he punched him harshly square in the face. He went down, yanking on white hair a little as he did. Once he was on the floor Ivan stamped on him.

"Piss off." He demanded once he was finally done, and true to following the guy quickly clambered to his feet before rushing away. Ivan turned to Felicia ready to ask if she was okay.

"Don't you dare mention this at school," she said before he could say anything. With a scowl she shoved past him and out of the allyway.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He offered.

"Stay away from me, Lang." Well that's the last time he helps anyone.

 

Ivan doesn't mention the issue to anyone, but does keep an eye on Felicia through the days following. Who happens to glare everytime she catches him looking in her direction.

"How was your date with Gwen?" Ivan nonchalantly asks Eddie turning away from Felicia for the fourth time that lesson.

"It was good, I think." Venom shrugs, keeping his focus on his English work instead of looking up at Ivan.

"You think it was good?"

"I mean, I liked the movie, but it's not like we really talked. Not about us at least. She just kept talking about Pete and Harry getting together. I didn't mind that but-" Ivan began to wish he'd never asked. Eddie continued to drone on about his uneventful night with Gwen, while Ivan's head found itself turning back towards Felicia. She wasn't bad looking, and as insensitive as it sounded he could see why someone'd go after her. He's most likely not her type though. They'd never really spoken before the other day, and she'd wanted to date Perfect Peter last week. However with the way his friend was going, Ivan'd probably end up fucking Felicia before Eddie did Gwen.

"If you don’t tell her you like her, I'll do it for you." Ivan interrupted Venom with a serious look.

"You don't need to do that. Correction, don't you dare do that."

"Well, get a fucking move on then." Ivan stood up as the bell for lunch rang. He really needed a smoke.

 

Ivan leaned against the tree on the far side of the school field as he breathed smoke into his lungs. As the toxins swarmed his insides Ivan let his eyes slip shut, if only for a passing moment. He wasn't sure what gave him more pleasure, the rest on his eyes or the high the drug gave. When Ivan re-opened his eyes he stared across at the Runaways not too far away. He remembered seeing Loki with them earlier in the year, no, it was nearly a year ago now. But his fellow classmate was clean now. Ivan didn't see himself ever giving up his own drug. Not while his mind was how it was. To be fair though, his weed isn't half as heavy as the skag and crack Loki was on.

Ivan was in the middle of another deep inhale when a mop of long white hair made it's way over. The girl attached spent a long time starring at him smoke rather than speaking to him. Ivan starred back before being the one to break the silence, "need something Felicia?"

"Thank you," she said without feeling, as though she were being forced. Ivan took another drag keeping his eyes on her while Felicia stood with her arms folded; now keeping her eyes away from him. Ivan figured this was perhaps below her dignity; she was trying to appear stronger than she actually was. Although, Ivan thought, Felicia was the only one thinking as herself as weak. Still, Ivan felt an urge to watch out for her, a feeling he'd only ever had for his twin.

"You're welcome," he said, finally taking his eyes away from the girl. Felicia continued to stand there, now unfolding her arms and sticking her thumbs in her pockets. Ivan thought about asking if she wanted something else, but figured that'd be somewhat rude, and he didn't really mind her company anyway. "Want to come out with Galaxy and Cabal after school?" He asked instead, not a hundred percent why. Branching out to other people wasn't something Ivan did, but he wanted to make sure Felicia would be okay, and how better to do that than to be near her. Felicia turned back to him with a scowl. Which Ivan didn't quite expect, but he didn't let it show as he casually extinguished his roll up out on the tree behind him. A part of his mind told him fire on wood was a bad idea.

"I'm not weak." That was a bit more predictable, or at least confirmed his suspicion about Felicia wanting to be seen as strong. Ivan wasn't quite as good as Marcia at reading people, a result of his drug addled mind.

"Perhaps you misheard me," Ivan continued, undeterred, "I asked if you wanted to hang out after school!" He spoke loud and clearly, smirking as Felicia crossed her arms and gave him an unamused expression.

 

Felicia walks out of Marvel with Cabal and Galaxy after school, who don’t bat an eyelid to her presence. Ivan had told them at lunch she’d be joining them; Victor, Loki and Emma had shared a look before Emma had smiled and told him that was a great idea. Ivan understood their look, it was the same one he’d shared with Marcia and Thanos when they said Cabal would be hanging out with them for the first time. Everyone had started branching out in year 11, but Cabal were still wary of everyone. They’d comply with Felicia’s presence because they trusted Marcia and so they trusted him too. What’s the worst that Felicia could do?

 

Apparently the worst thing Felicia could do is beat Taskmaster at Gears of War, which wasn’t really an achievement. Ivan was sure if Task were to be in this situation in real life he’d have no issue, but dude could not push a fucking button. Felicia seemed to really enjoy herself though, and Ivan couldn’t have asked for more than that.

Their friends left late that night, and Ivan waved goodbye to them from his spot on the sofa. He was on his way upstairs ready to finish the day off with a joint, when Marcia turned to him. “Go walk Felicia home,” she ordered calmly.

“She’s already gone,” Ivan replied stupidly.

“It’ll take you less than a minute to catch up.”

“She’s with Cabal.”

“Ivan, I want you to walk her to her doorstep.”

 

Ivan grumbled as he made his way out into the cold. Like most people, he couldn’t say no to his sister, and he was sure that’d end up being the death of him. “Alright, Ivy?” Wade smiles as Ivan’s footsteps fall in line with Felicia’s own.

“I don’t need you to walk me home.” Felicia catches on quick. Ungrateful bitch, he thinks while rubbing together his cold hands. Ivan nearly tells her that he doesn’t want to either, but elects for something nicer.

“I know, but I want to make sure you’re alright.”

“Sap,” Taskmaster mutters.

Felicia and Ivan eventually have to break away from Task and Wade, not too far away from Fliss’s house. Ivan misses the two of them, and he’s sure Fliss is glaring at him. Ivan coughs uncomfortably once they’re outside Felicia’s house. He’s waiting for her to say goodbye, but that’s not what comes out. “I guess you’re expecting something from me now,” Felicia says, and there’s definitely a glare there now.

Ivan doesn’t even bother with any type of reassuring expression, she’s still in that mind set of expecting the worst of him. “No,” he says turning back the way he came, “see you Monday, Fliss.”

 

Monday is different, Ivan’s blank gaze at the board isn’t interrupted by Venom, but Felicia as she comes and sits next to him. “Y’alright?” He asks casually, confusion laced in his voice.

“Yep, you?”

“Yep.” Stella conversation. Ivan misses Venom already.

Eddie ends up sitting with Gwen when he comes in, moving Mary Jane next to Mercedes where Fliss would usually sit. “Why is everyone switching seats this year?”

 

“You got the hots for Felicia?” Thanos asks him the following week after Felicia spent the whole school week sitting next to him. Ivan raises an eyebrow at the language Thanos uses. “Fine, do you want to fuck her? Better?”

“No,” he answers to Thanos’ later question, “she’s attractive, but there’s no chance of that. Felicia thinks every guy is after sex, I’d rather her not think that about me too.” Besides, with Ivan’s drug habit the way it was, he didn’t have the same sex drive as guy’s his age. Masturbation was a rarity.

“Right… Think you should just go for it. Do you some good to get your leg over.”

“Like your brother?” Ivan says bitterly, referring to the time Eros dated and cheated on his sister, like that was in anyway Thanos’s fault. Thanos and Eros hate each other.

“Galaxy don’t give a shit who we hurt,” Thanos says angrily. Ivan’s not intimidated by him like everyone else, and blankly stares back. “Fuck her or get rid of her.”

“Don’t be a dick, Than’.” Ivan smirks.

“I don’t like her. She’s disloyal.”

“She’ll grow on you.”

Thanos could be like that sometimes, he liked to be in control. But Lang and Titan had been friends for a long time, Ivan was in no position to bow to his every wim, and so Thanos wouldn’t control Ivan and Felicia’s relationship, despite how much he tried. Thanos gave up his seat next to Marcia or Victor in favour of sitting with him instead, moving Felicia out to Marcia who offered her a seat, which meant that Loki, in the lessons he would normally sit with Marcia was moved back to Victor. Ivan was sure there was a simpler way around that. At least Marcia and Felicia were getting along.

 

Felicia comes out with him at break and lunch so he can smoke. “Can I have one?” She asks one day.

“No, it’s a bad habit.” Ivan wouldn’t be to Fliss what Chris was to Loki. This was what he needed to get through the day, he wouldn’t make it her addiction too.

“You’re doing it, it can’t be that bad,” Felicia huffs and leans back against the tree with her arms crossed.

"Do what you want, but you’re not getting your stash from me.”

Felicia did do what she wanted, and the next day she was rolling up her own joint to smoke with Ivan. “I’m hoping it’ll give me some peace of mind,” she said while lighting it up. Ivan told her he thought it was a bad idea, that actually weed could increase paranoia, but he wasn’t going to stop her, it’d be entirely hypocritical. The negative came when he found he liked Felicia better when she was high, she’s a lot calmer, didn’t glare as much.

 

Ivan’s not sure at what point it started but Felicia began to lean against him when they were sat together. Whether that was at their tree, out with Galaxy and Cabal, or on the sofa in the Lang house. It wasn’t long before Ivan started putting his arm around Felicia, pulling her closer to him. They were becoming closer and closer, much like Ivan predicted, before Gwen and Eddie did.

“Maybe the four of you should go on a double date,” Marcia said when Ivan brought it up with her. His twin was painting her face in the mirror while Ivan lay on his stomach on her bed pretending to read a comic. Truth was he just felt calmer in her presence.

“What do you mean 'double date'? Me and Felicia aren’t interested in dating.” Ivan looked up ready to frown at Marcia; his eyes caught something in the corner of the room however, which he did a double take at before slowly moving back to his sister. “Can you get rid of that?”

“Leave.” Ivan let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding when his eyes traced the corner again. “Are you sure? I was positive the two of you had something going on.”

“Looks like your sixth sense is becoming weak, Marcia, Felicia’s not interested me or any guy for that matter.” He huffed a laugh and turned one of the comic pages.

“Impossible. I’m never wrong. The Fair’s in central park, take them there.”

“I hate the Fair,” Ivan grumbled.

Marcia turned to smile at him, the left side of her face was painted white in the pattern of a Sugar Skull. “Normal people like the Fair, Ivy.”

 

Ivan really did hate the Fair. It was at it's liveliest when it got dark, when the swirls of colour were most prominent. Remind you of anything? It reminded Ivan of his of torment. Of the galaxies that hid behind his eyes. He jumped slightly when Felicia touched his arm, bringing him back to reality where they were stood at the entrance. “Scared of clowns?” Felicia joked. If only it were that simple. Venom pulled on his arm dragging him in, joyfully listing the rides they would go while Gwen laughed behind them linking her arm with Felicia.

Despite the constant hint of fear on his face, unnoticeable to those around him but annoyed him none the less, Ivan was enjoying himself. Venom won a teddy for Gwen on one of the game stands, making her face light up. “Don’t even think about,” Felicia had muttered to him before Ivan had even finished rolling his eyes at Ven' and Gwen’s display. They went on all the rides, Venom making Final Destination comments as they sat down on the first Rollercoaster, and continued to do so for the rest, clearly enjoying the way Gwen’s eyes widened. It surprised Ivan that Gwen was game for all of them. Near the end of the night they had a meal of cotton candy and hot dogs, which also gave Ivan a break to smoke a cigarette.

“Want to be incredibly cliché and go on the Ferries Wheel with me?” Ivan asked Felicia staring up at the last ride left. Venom and Gwen had already made their way on.

“Fine, but you can’t kiss me at the top,” Fliss smiled at him.

“We’ll see,” Ivan joked back, earning a shove.

 

Ivan was cold when they reached the top, and he couldn’t see his house from up here, but then New York was full of sky scrappers, it was hard to see past any of them. He didn’t quite get why this was the place for a romantic scene in movies. They didn’t stop at the top though and continued to go around. “Do you mind if I ask you a question?” Asked in a tone that suggested Felicia would ask him anyway. “Why don’t you blink?” Despite it being one of the first things people noticed about him, not a lot of people had asked that question before. Wade had during one of the first times Galaxy and Cabal had hung out.

“That’s sort of personal.” Ivan had told Cabal, they took Marcia for what she was, why wouldn’t he be the same? True to Cabal nature, they had acted none pulsed following, and Ivan liked that. “You wouldn’t understand. Or believe me for that matter.” Cabal believed him, but then Cabal were crazy, and he’d never had to explain himself to Marcia or Thanos.

“Try me…please Ivy.” Ivan stared at Felicia, trying to find something relating to mockery. In the end he found none, but took a deep breath in through his nose, still wary of what could follow.

“Me and Marcia, we’re…linked with the universe, or that’s how she likes to put it. We see things others don’t, and we are what others aren’t. We’re both cursed with a sixth sense.” Ivan paused to look for any reaction from Fliss, but she was just watching him intently. “Marcia’s always taken it better than I have. My parents said that Marcia was constantly calm, and I would cry whenever we were separate. Her presence is soothing.”

“Yeah, Marcia has that effect,” Felicia agreed lightly. “What does this have to do with your eyes though?”

“Me and Marcia can see ghosts,” Ivan said, better to get straight to the point, or he’d keep avoiding it. “We can talk to them, control them almost. I can’t very well, I hate them. If one’s near me I have to get Marcia to send it away. They’re just creepy.” Ivan looked around, he could see a few from up here. They were like rats, you were never more than a metre away from one. “Marcia has visions of people’s deaths, only those of who she knows or has seen in passing. I can’t do that, instead I see the universe every time I close my eyes. Whenever I blink, I have to take sleeping pills just to go to sleep; I can’t willingly shut my eyes because it’s always there. The universe…it’s never ending, the darkness it spans forever. I think that’s what I hate the most, that there’s no wall, no end point. It’d drive most people insane.” Ivan realised his eyes had gone wide and tears had spilled out. Whether that was from his emotions or ache in his eyes he wasn’t sure.

“Have you thought about going to therapy?” Felicia asked after a long silence, and Ivan laughed harshly.

“Yes, I begged my parents to let me go. But no therapist can help me, Felicia; it’s ingrained in my mind. I’m not insane; I can see the fucking universe.”

 

Maybe it would have been better if Ivan had just done the cliché thing and made a move on Felicia instead of spilling his crazy. At least Venom and Gwen had gotten somewhere. Ivan lay back on his bed with a joint in one hand and his phone in the other reading an excitable text from Venom about he and Gwen finally getting together. Was it too late to take back his prediction about him and Fliss getting there first? Marcia was better at predicting than him. Speaking of which, Ivan’s eyes moved over as Marcia entered his room. “What’s wrong, brother of mine?” She floats over to him before lying down with him.

“Felicia thinks I’m insane,” he brought the bud of his smoke to his lip, happily ignoring the fact that his sister hated it when he smoked around her.

“You told her then.” Marcia rather states than asks, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

“She didn’t believe me.”

“She will.”

“Well she didn’t, Marcia,” Ivan argues back in the rare times he uses his annoyed voice with her. Instantly feeling bad, but doesn’t show it. “We went into an awkward silence and barely spoke for the rest of the night.”

“Things will look up, brother of mine, she really likes you.” Ivan shook his head. For one so connected with darkness, his sister could be awfully positive.

 

Ivan scribbled absentmindedly in his book as he waited for the lesson to start. Felicia hadn’t spoken to him for the rest of the weekend, which Ivan wasn’t surprised about. He tried pushing her from his mind; life was too short for sorrow, as his grandmother would say, so it was better to just forget Ivan figured. Ivan hoped she wouldn’t tell anyone, he didn’t want the whole of Marvel thinking he was crazy. Their opinion didn’t matter, no one would say anything to him while he was with Marcia and Thanos. Chances are they wouldn’t anyway, Marvel wasn’t one of those places. People had feuds, like Cabal and Avengers, or New Mutant Squad and Hellions. However judging eyes were not something he’d be able to get away from. Ivan sighed to himself. Clearly expanding his social circle had not been a good idea. Still, he could have sex with someone when he went back to visit his father’s family in Japan, he was oddly popular over there.

“Morning, Than’,” Ivan greeted without looking up when he felt the chair move next to him.

“I thought you were connected to the universe.” Ivan looked up to see Felicia smirking at him while opening up her book next to him. Ivan doesn’t look at her for more than a second and turns back to his doodle.

“Marcia wouldn’t have gotten that wrong,” he says simply. His gaze slips up to see Thanos sat with his sister. “How’d you get Than’ to move?”

“I asked him nicely?” Fliss shrugs earning a huff from Ivan who smiles at Thanos when their eyes meet. He was sure his friend would have that to moan about later. “Who else knows?”

“All my family, Thanos and Cabal. I’m not sure I’ll tell Venom.” After how it went with Felicia, he doesn’t want to have to explain himself again.

“I’m sorry about how I reacted. It’s just odd, but then Galaxy are quite odd.”

“No worse than Spider. You’re always dating each other. It’s like incest at this point.”

“Like Marcia and Thanos aren’t getting it on,” she resorts sarcastically.

“He wishes.” It was good, that they could just fall back into easy conversation. “The Fair worked out well for getting Eddie and Gwen together. He’s such an idiot, he needed the push.”

 

“Feel like I could do with a bit of a push iswell,” Felicia says absently while the two of them are sat outside smoking. Ivan turns to her in confusion, no longer remembering the conversation from earlier.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not like MJ and Gwen, I’m not going to burst into tears and tell you I love you. But I do really like you, I trust you, and I feel like we get along really well. I’d like to just go for it and make our relationship something more.”

“Why?” Ivan asked suspiciously. “I thought you were a man-phobic?”

“I was nearly raped, Ivan!” She glared. “Plus, men are like that, all after sex. But not you.”

“It’s the drugs, they soak up your sex drive.”

“Like I said, I trust you.” Ivan takes a deep inhale as he stares at Felicia blowing smoke out of her mouth. He’s sure if she were sober she wouldn’t be saying that. “I’m going to kiss you now,” she says shifting onto her knees to face him, “just a friendly heads up.” Ivan removes the fag from his mouth and welcomes Felicia lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like Ivan as much as I do. He won't be a prominent character in the following Troubled Minds stories but he is Loki's friend. I'm just looking to do more background stories of the other students at Marvel at the moment. 
> 
> So if there were any you were interested in let me know :)


End file.
